Samantha Carter Who
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Cassie tries to talk to Jack and Sam before the wedding to Pete and she tries to stop the wedding going ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Mrs Samantha Carter who**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING: PG**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY: R**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Sam & Pete**

 **SUMMARY: Cassie tries to talk to Jack and Sam before the wedding to Pete and she tries to stop the wedding going ahead.**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

Two days after Sam said yes to Pete proposal, it was Saturday morning; she was at home with Cassie playing their normal Saturday afternoon game of chess. They just return from morning shopping and lunch at the mall.

It been two months since they both got together since Sam was either called to the base for an emergency or she was off world. With Cassie she was either at her friends house for a birthday party or at school camp. They were in a middle of a chess game when it was Sam move, she look up at Cassie.

"Cassie" Cassie looked up at Sam

"Sam it your turn"

"I know… you remember Pete?"

"The nosy cop, yes what about him"

"Cassie" Sam look at her

"What, it true Sam he is nosy and yes I know he is a cop and it is his job but is it his job to follow you on a black ops high classified top secret mission"

"No, but"

"Sam, if you want to know what I think of him just asked"

Sam let out her breath, she got a fair idea what Cassie would say if she did ask her. Sam knew Cassie didn't like Pete but she hasn't even meet him

"Ok Cassie what do you think of him" Cassie look at Sam in the eye

"He is a nosy stalker lying ass hole and even though I haven't meet him I don't trust him with you Sam, he hide things from you"

"What do you mean hide thing from me?" she said frowning

"You should ask him that question… you know he is lucky he still got a job"

"Meaning"

"As I said you should ask him why did you ask any way?"

"I said yes to his purpose" Cassie eyes widen in shock

"No" She said suddenly

"Cassie"

"No Sam you can't marry him"

"Cassie why" Then there was a knock on the door and it open

"Sam"

"In the living room Pete" Sam stood up and went to greet Pete.

Cassie stood up and she follows Sam to the door to see a guy they're kissing Sam. When they pulled apart they both turn to Cassie

"Pete this is Cassie"

"Hi nice to meet you" he held his hand out only to have Cassie fold her arms and look at him

"So you're the ass hole cop who almost got Sam killed, you know you should of lost your job for what you did" then she walk pass them and grab her Jacket

"Cassie don't be rude" Cassie turned to Sam with a cold look on her face.

"Then ask him Sam, you ask him what he is hiding from you, I'm going to go and see Jack" Then she turn and walk out the door leaving them alone. Sam looked at Pete who was looking at back of Cassie

"Pete are you hiding things from me?" Pete turn to Sam

"No what did you think That"

"It was some thing Cassie said"

"I take it she didn't approve?"

"Yeah… what are you doing here?"

"I move into a apartment not far from work, it only till we can look for a house"

"Ok" Sam look into Pete eyes and she notice he look away when he said _'no what did you think that'_ Making her think that he is hiding some thing but what.

When Cassie showed up at the SGC she walked down to Jack office and walked in and sat down. Jack raised his head and close the file he was reading

"Cassie what are you doing here, I though you were spending the day with Carter?"

"I was till that cop showed up, so I left and came here" Jack sat back in his chair looking at Cassie

"Ok kiddo, spill"

"You know she said yes to that cop"

"As in getting married?"

"Yes"

"I know all about that and I'm happy for her"

"What about you Jack, are you happy she marrying that ass hole"

"Cassie that is her choose, not your or mine"

"It is you choice Jack, you should of retired"

"Cassie, what are you trying to say"

"I know you don't remember from when you and Sam had that double down load six months ago, but some thing happen over that weekend only I know about"

"Cassie" Then the alarms went off Jack stood up and left the office when he heard his name called over the PA system.

Cassie stood up and walk into the briefing room window and look down to see Jack greeting one of the SG teams who just return back from a mission. She stay there till Jack walk in from his office and over to her.

"Cassie, tell me what happen over the weekend" Cassie turn to Jack and open her mouth

"Excuse me General O'Neill the president is on the phone"

"Thanks Walter"

"I'll leave to get back to work" then Cassie walk to the door and stop

"Cassie don't you want Carter to marry the cop" She turn to Jack

"No, her heart, mind, body and soul belongs to you Jack and it has been since you both met here in this very room. No one will every replace you in her heart" Then she turned and walked out the door leaving Jack there. He walked to his office and pick up the phone to talk to the president.

Cassie walk down to Daniel lab, she walk in and smile when she saw him reading while taking a sip of his coffee and screw his face up

"You should ask Jack if you can have a coffee machine put in here" Daniel looked up and smiled

"Cassie what are you doing here?" he put his book down as she walk in and over to him. They both hug then pulled apart and sat down on a chair next to his.

"Sam boy friend showed up so I left and came here, I went to see Jack for a few minutes then he was called away so I came here"

"Ah, so is every thing alright?"

"No"

"Care to tell me?"

"What do you think of Sam boy friend?"

"Pete, he an ok guy… you don't like him"

"No did you know they are getting married"

"Ah yes, she told me last night, you don't approve"

"No, he keeping things from Sam"

"Like what"

"Did you know he did a back round check on her" Daniel raised both eye brows

"Ah no, when, how did you know?"

"Day of Osiris mission I was on base I… I over heard General Hammond talking to Major Davis on the phone about the back round check and Pete name was mention"

"Really, dose Jack know about this?"

"What do you think?"

Daniel thought about it, if Jack knew Pete would have been afraid of him and Jack would have threatened the young cop. He looked at Cassie

"General Hammond didn't tell him, but he and Sam have a right to know"

"I know I think that is why Uncle George didn't tell Jack, knowing what Jack might do to the guy, hell even if Sam found out, which I reckon she should of known, then they wouldn't be together now"

"Cassie is there some thing you trying to tell me?"

"I wish I can Daniel but if I did tell you, you would get into trouble… know one knows but me"

"You can trust me"

"I know, but when the time comes you will under stand"

"I hope so"

"So you should ask Jack about having a coffee machine in here" she said smiling

"I try that, he said no"

"Well it worth a try"

"True"

"So what are you reading"

"These are the photo from the out post"

"Can I see them"

"Sure" Cassie spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the photos of the out post till she saw one which made her smile. It was a photo of Jack and Sam together in the chamber they were in each other arms and kissing.

"Have Jack and Sam seen this photo" she showed Daniel he looked at it

"No, I was going to destroy it"

"Can I have it"

"Cassie"

"Please"

"No"

"Well then can you hide it cause one day I'll be asking for it"

"Why"

"One day"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

 **AN: Sorry for taking to long in posting this story. This story was voted to be posted next by you voters.**

 **A lot of things has happen to my family and neighbors. One of my neighbors who rented a house for a month had a house fire couple weeks ago. They are fine but there was a lot of smoke, fire and water damage. But the family are Ok. My mum had knee surgery and my father knee surgery was canceled... again. They found a lump on his leg, it turn out to be a tumor and he having it removed in couple of weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all who review, favorite and following this story. Here is chapter 2. I know you all been waiting for this, so here it is. Please review. Any mistakes are my own as i'm still looking for a beta reader**

Chapter 2

Over the next five months, Cassie tries to talk to jack or Sam and every time she did, either the phone rings or some one showed up at the door.

When the wedding was getting closer Cassie was getting know where and she started to notice that Jack was spending a lot of time in the past few days with Agent Kerry Johnson from CIA. So one day Kerry was in the mess hall having lunch alone, so Cassie knew it is a good time to talk to her before Jack show up. She walked over and sat down across from the women

"Hello you must be Cassie," she said smiling

"Yes" Then she lean ford

"Why are you interested in jack for" That shock the agent

"I like him, he funny, we got on well"

"Really" then Cassie stood up and lean ford with her hands on the table.

"Keep away from Jack unless it is to with work, he already spoken for"

"He not seeing any one" Then the doors open, they turn to see Jack and Sam walking in together.

Jack waving his arms around saying some thing to Sam, which made her laugh, Jack was smiling back at her as they walk to where the food is. Cassie turn to Kerry and smile

"As I said he already spoken for, just remember this his heart, body, mind and soul belongs to Sam. It has been since they first met and nothing can't brake them apart but in death, enjoy your lunch" Then Cassie turn and walked towards and out the door.

Kerry looked over to where Jack is she could see that they were putting each other food on their trays. Sam picking up red and blue jello. She put the red jello on Jack tray and she put her blue jello on hers. Jack picks up two different salad sandwiches, he put one on Sam tray and he put the other on his.

Then they take another few steps where Sam pick up spoons, desert fork and napkins, she put the spoons and couple of napkins on her tray then put forks and napkins on his tray. While Jack was getting bowl of fruit salad, he put it on Sam tray then he got him self a slice of cake.

He wave it under her nose and she said some thing to him which made him put it on is tray them they walk down to where the drinks are. They both got them selves a bottle of orange juice and put them on their trays then they pick up their tray and walk over to a table where they both sat down across from each other. They talk and smile like a married couple while eating their lunch.

She watch them while slowly eating her lunch, she could see how happy they both are. She seen Jack smile number of times but nothing like she is seeing now they way he smiles at Sam the way his face lit up the way his eyes sparkle. She relies that Jack is in love with Sam but they can't be together cause of the regs.

She then though about what Cassie said and relies she was right that Jack heart, mind, body and soul belongs to Sam. She watch them for twenty minutes till they both stood up and pick up their trays and take them over to where the containers are and put the dishes in the right container and trays on top of the others, then they walk out of the room together.

Kerry stood up couple of minutes later and pick up her tray. She walk over and put her dishes in the containers and tray on top of the others before she left to return back to her office not knowing that Cassie saw her leave with a sad look on her face. After Kerry walk around the corner, Cassie walk to the mess hall and walk in and went to get her self some lunch since she and Teal'c have been prating Jaffa self defense all morning in the gym.

Week later Cassie heard that General Hammond was on the base so she went to see him when she finish work on Friday evening, knowing he was staying on the base all weekend. She found out that he was in the VIP quarters, so she walk down there after finding out what room he was in. she knock on the door and waited. When he open the door he smile

"Cassie how are you" they both hug

"I'm good Uncle George, how about you?"

"I'm good, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk"

"Sure I was on my way to the mess hall"

"In private" He looked at her then nodded

"Sure" he steps back and let her walk in then he close the door and turn around to her to see her siting down at the table

"Is every thing ok with school?"

"Yes… it Jack and Sam"

"What about them, they are working alright, no problem there"

"It personal problems, I think you better sit down" He look at her then walk over and sat across from her.

"What do you mean personal problems"

"Sam can't marry Pete"

"That her choice Cassie" Cassie shook her head

"Remember the day SG1, five and seven return… finding out that there was two ancient depositories and that Jack and Sam… got their head suck"

"Yes"

"Well they both came and saw me after school, they told me what had happen to them and they ask me to do some thing for them"

"What did they ask you" Then there was a knock on the door, Cassie groan

"Not again" She mumble George stood up and went to answer the door

"Yes airmen"

"General O'Neill would like to see you in his office sir, he said it is important"

"Thank you airmen dismiss"

"Yes sir" George turn to Cassie to see her stand up and walk to the door and she turn to him

"I try talking to Jack and Sam… keep getting interrupted just like now" Then she walked out the door. He follows her after closing the door then follows her

"Cassie I'll be here all weekend if you want to talk"

"I know, I'm working this weekend, but I'll try" Then they went their separate ways.

Cassie knew the wedding was next weekend and she was running out of time. She knew of one person who will have time to talk to her but she knew she had to wait till Monday.

Over the weekend Cassie keeps her self busy, on Sunday evening she saw Pete walk into the shop and over to her

"Hi Cassie, can we talk"

"No" she carries on working

"What have you got against me" she turn to him

"You're a lyre for one and when uncle Jacob shows up and finds out you been lying to Sam you better pray that his friend will hold him back. You see he doesn't like liars and he can spot one a mile away" then she walk back to the counter when some one walk up to the counter. Pete waited till the customer is gone

"You are lying"

"Ask Sam, Ask mark, Ask jack, they know what Jacob is like, or haven't they told you" She walk back over to where she was before

"Answer this question, are you going to stop the wedding"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I'm closing up for the night" He walk out of the store with Cassie behind him, she close and lock the place up then she went to do what she normally dose before leaving to go home.

On Monday morning Cassie book a flight to Washington DC, the only flight she could get on is on Tuesday morning, so all she could do is wait. The next morning she flew to Washington DC. When she got there, she got in a taxi and went to the pentagon. When she got there she walk up to the front desk

"Hello can I help you"

"Yes is Major Paul Davis in, I'm Cassie Fraser from Colorado Springs, I got to talk to him, it important" the women type on her computer then look up

"Sorry he busy all day perhaps"

"Listen to me I got to talk to him for two minutes, tell him I'm Dr Fraser daughter and what I got to tell him it classified, tell him it to do with NORAD, he under stand so make that call"

"No need" Cassie turn around and look at the name tag then to the guy face

"Major Davis I need to talk to you please, it important"

"Sure I got a minute." They walk over to a spot

"What can I do for you"

"I need to talk to the president and General Maynard it to do with Jack and Sam"

"What about them, I can't call the president unless it important" Cassie pulled a envelope and open it up and pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it to the major He was shock then he look at Cassie

"They will be court Marshall for this"

"They don't remember, look at the date" he look at it then to Cassie

"That is the same day Jack and Sam had their head suck, remember the ancient out post, Anubis, the ancient weapon Sam use to destroy the replicators while Jack was getting the ZPM for the out post"

"Yes, you mean the same day they received the down load?"

"Yes, that is why they don't remember any thing including getting married. That is why I need to talk to the president and general Maynard about this before Saturday"

"Why Saturday"

"Sam marrying the ass hole cop, so please can you help me"

"Come with me I'm going to the white house" Cassie smile

"Thank you" He pass the paper back to her then they left together

"Have you try talking to them?"

"Yes and we keep getting interrupted"

"Ok" they got into the car and headed to the White House. On the way the major asked Cassie a question

"Why did they pick you as their witness and not Dr Jackson"

"Well the reason is cause that don't Daniel get into trouble since he work for the air force and since I know about the SGC and I'm over eighteen, so why not"

"Good point dose any one else know about the wedding?"

"The minister" he smile

"Very funny, you know when every one finds out, it will settle some bets" Cassie laugh

"I know, but I think every one would be shock when they find out… including Jack and Sam"

"I bet they would" They talk till the car pulled up in a car park behind the White House.

They both got out and walk to the door and walk in. they both were search before Cassie follows the major down to the oval office. When they walk into the room

"Who are you and what are you doing here, security" the men showed up

"Mr President, I can explain why she here"

"Mr President I'm Cassie Fraser later Dr Janet Fraser daughter"

"Who"

"Mr President Dr Fraser was the CMO of stargate command, she died over a year ago off world" Then General Maynard walk into the room and look around then he look at Cassie

"Your Dr Fraser daughter"

"Yes sir I'm Cassie Fraser, it an honor to met you General" she walk over and shook his hand

"Sorry for your lost"

"Thank you, I need to talk to you and the president on a important matter to do with Jack and Sam"

"Who?"

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter sir" Major Davis said

"What about them"

"Can we talk alone just the four of us with no interruptions unless the goa'uld decided to pay earth a visit please"

"How important is this, I'm a busy man" Cassie walk over to the president and she open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper and pass it to him

"I think that would tell you that it is important Mr president" he look at it then he wave his security away then he press the buzzer

"Joan hold all my called unless it is the SGC"

"Yes sir"

"Young lady you better start from the beginning"

"Thank you" they walk over and sat on the couch.

"The day that Jack and Sam had their head suck, they came to my school when it was over, they took me back to Sam place where Sam was getting her wedding dress… They told me what had happen on the planet and that they talk in four hours before they left the base. They talk about their feeling for each other and that they both or one of them wont be returning back alive, so they decided to get married before it was to late. They choice me to be their witness cause if it was some one else from the SGC, they would get in to trouble, plus they know I'm good at keeping secrets… Any way we got to Sam place and she got her wedding dress then we went to Jack place where he got his dress blues then to the my place where I got my prom dress which can also be use as a bride maid dress. We went to the florist then to restaurant called 'Craftwood inn' where we got change in the toilets then Sam and I walk out side to where Jack and the minister was. I notice that two of the staff members were there. Once were taking photos and the other recording the wedding. They were both Sam digital camera and video camera. When it was over and papers were sign, they thank the staff and we left. They drop me off at home with the two cameras; the wedding rings and marriage license and ask me not to tell any one, so I didn't till now. That was the last time I saw them till the day they were able to go home. I went to see them both… they don't remember what happen from the time they had the down load till Thor remove the knowledge… now Sam is marrying asshole lying cop this Saturday… sorry sir"

"It ok, thank you for telling us this, I know it is hard for you to keep secrets"

"I know, is there any thing you can do for them, I know that they broke the regs but they both are under alien influence at the time and don't remember a thing"

"That is a good question Cassie, we could but I can't see around this" Cassie stood up and started pacing back and fourth, thinking

"There got to be some thing, think Cassie think"

"Cassie Can you please waiting out side while we have our meeting"

"Are sure, sorry" she walk out the door and waited out side while she was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews, they make me happy. Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. My late great auntie past away last week. she was 106. And my father going into hospital in few days to have a tumor removed from his leg. This chapter will answer you question about who Sam hubby is. Enjoy reading and please leave a review. :)**

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later her eyes lit up, she walk over to the security

"Hi can you get General Hammond on the phone please, it important"

"Ah, ok" she pick up the phone and called General Hammond office.

"Yes is General Hammond in this is Joan smith Mr president security…yes thank you... General Hammond sorry to disturb you there a Miss Cassie Fraser here, she want to talk to you… yes sir" she pass the phone to Cassie

"Thanks" then she put the phone to her ear

"Uncle George I need to ask you a question"

"Cassie what are you doing there"

"Trying to save Jack and Sam ass"

"What have they done now"

"I'll tell you in person now when you let Sam go to area fifty one so she could work on Promethis, did you take her off SG1 and transferred her there so she could work on the hypo drive"

"Yes I remember, she ask for a month which was granted"

"When was the date she was due back to the SGC?" she close her eyes and held her breath

"Twenty ninth, why" she let out her breath and smile

"Uncle George I wish I was there to kiss you right now you just save Sam and Jack ass, when can you get here"

"Half an hour while?"

"If Promethis is in orbit you can get here quickly, beam down to where I am and make it quick"

"Cassie"

"After this mess is sorted out I'll tell you, trust me"

"Ok" then they hung up.

"Sounds like good news"

"Oh yes, the rumour mill at the SGC is going to be working over time" she said grinning

"I wounder who won the bet, I should call Walter… Na I'll wait" she walked back and fourth for couple of minutes then there was a bright light.

"Uncle George" she gave him a hug

"Cassie, care to tell me what going on"

"Sure this way" she held onto his hand and walk to the door. George was just about to say some thing when she open the door and walk in the president and the others turn around

"Cassie… George what going on?" the president asked

"I found a lope hole, Jack and sam can't be court marshalled"

"What do you mean"

"I called Uncle George up cause before SG1 went off world Sam was transferred to area fifty one cause of hypo drive problem"

"Yes, so what"

"Let me finish please" he nodded then she turn to George

"Uncle George, tell the others what date Sam was transferred back to the SGC?"

"The twenty ninth of august" Cassie turn to the three men and smile

"What dose it have to do when General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" General Maynard asked

"Jack and Sam were married on the twenty fifth of august. Sam was called back to the SGC just for that one mission cause of the energy readings that was found the day before by SG5"

"I did call Colonel Carter back just for that mission, she told me that Promethis was ready to fly then" then he turn to Cassie

"Married" she laugh

"Yes Uncle George married, I was the witness at their wedding"

"Well I'll be, it a shame Jacob wasn't here"

"True" then she turn to the president

"Well Mr president General Maynard, will Jack and sam be court marshalled?"

"With what we just been told… no, but who going to tell them?"

"Leave that to me"

"How are you going to do it?"

"I got a plan, if plan 'A' doesn't work there always plans 'B'"

"Let us know what happens"

"I will"

"Cassie how did you get here?"

"I flew here and hoping to ask if I could beam back home"

"Sure"

"Well Mr president it honour of meeting you" she shook his hand

"You to Cassie"

"Before I go, just one piece of advice, don't trust Kinsey and watch your back"

"Thank you for that" Cassie picks up her back pack and held onto George arm

"Ok beam us up" He smiles then they were beams away.

Once they were on Promethis, George got the lieutenant to beam Cassie back down at home then him self-back to his office. Cassie was please with what has happen, now she need to talk to both Jack and Sam. She went to the SGC to talk to Jack, when she walk into his office she smile to see who else it there

"Uncle Jacob" he stood up

"Cassie, what are you doing here" they both hug

"I came to see Jack about some thing very important"

"Cassie if it about me stoping Carter wedding, for get it"

"Jack"

"Cassie, no" he said in general tone

"You know what jack your an idiot, you know that and guest what, if your not going to stop the wedding well I am"

"Cassie that enough"

"No Jack you love Sam and I can prove it, sam marrying that dick head ass hole cause she can't have you and one day you going to thank me for stopping the marriage" she said yelling at him then she storm out the door.

"Jack do you love Sam"

"Lot more than I suppose to"

"Then why aren't you stoping the marriage then?"

"She happy Jacob"

"Is she?"

"Yes… I think" he lean ford with his elbows on the desk and covering his face with his hands then he move them away and sat back in his chair

"I just want her to be happy"

"I meet Pete, I don't like him"

"You just meet him"

"I like you when we first meet Jack, you made Sam smile… hell you even made George and me smile that day. I could tell that you and sam love each other but couldn't be together and I know that you can make Sam happy" he walked to the door then she stop and turn to Jack

"Jack I conceder you as my son in law after blending with Selmac, to me you are my son in law after all I let you get away with you calling me dad"

"Thanks"

"Talk to Sam will you, I'm going to go and find Cassie, she hiding some thing"

"Sure, if you need a car talk to Walter"

"Thanks" he walked out the door and went looking for Cassie. He found her in his room sitting down at the table with an envelope in front of her.

"I had a feeling you might be here, want to talk about it" he sat down across from her. She looked up at him

"So you conceder Jack as a son in law" he laugh

"I was talking to Jack about that few minutes ago… yes"

"Why?"

"He loves Sam and I can tell she loves him… I meet the detective"

"And"

"He called me dad and I said you got to marry my daughter first, after that things went down hill. One thing I notice is that Sam was trying to put on a brave face"

"Really, so other words you don't like Pete?"

"No"

"At lest I'm not alone in this one"

"Any ideas on how to stop the wedding?"

"Well I have been trying to talk to both Jack and Sam… you saw how Jack reacted, sam the same, so I think day of the wedding is my best guest"

"What did you have in mind" Cassie smile, she spent the next few minutes talking to Jacob on what she got in mind and she told him which should him and Selmac even more.

"Uncle Jacob, Jack is your son in law he has been for almost a year"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack and Sam are married" Jacob eyes widen

"Did they divorce?" Cassie shock her head

"They don't remember cause of the ancient down load they both received, that is why I wanted to stop the wedding"

"What was Sam wearing, can you tell me?" Cassie smile

"It was your wife wedding dress" Jacob smile then remember his wedding day. Cassie pulled out the wedding photos from her bag and passes them to him. He looked at them and smile

"Sam looks beautiful in the dress"

"Yes she dose, even Jack said so him self after they were married and I head him say he walk looking ford to taking it off her"

"Cassie that is to much information" Cassie smile

"Well know you know that they do love each other."

"True and it took ancient down load to make them bring up their feelings for each other"

"Yep, so what do you think of the plan for tomorrow"

"I like it"

"Sweet" Jacob laugh

"You been hanging around Jack to long"

"I know"

While Jacob and Cassie were talking, Jack went to see Sam; she was working in her lab. He walked in and closes the door from prying eyes and ears. Sam looked up when she saw him enter and closing the door

"Sir"

"Carter"

"Is every thing alright?"

"Yes, Jacob and I had a talk, he told me about the meeting with…"

"Pete"

"Yeah… I want to know when we talk last time I was in here, when you show me the ring… why did you show me it?"

"I… I don't know, I guest I wanted to know if you still… care"

"A lot more than I suppose to"

"Yeah"

"I still care about you"

"How much… how much do you care about me"

"I'll be here for you… always"

"I've been having second throughs about the wedding"

"Shouldn't you be talking to him about it"

"He brought a house… it a nice house, but… it not me"

"Have you told him that?"

"No he asked me three months ago what sort of house I would like to live in I just told him what he wanted to hear. I didn't know he was going out to buy one, he showed me the house two days before he brought it, I said it was nice" Jack walk over to the table and not taking his eyes off Sam.

"What sort of house would you love to have"

"Some thing like your house… but bigger"

"As in?"

"More bedrooms"

"Ah"

"Why did you ask about the house sir?" he shrug his shoulders

"Just asking… Cassie drop by"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, she quiet up set at the moment"

"I bet she is, question is why is she trying to stop the wedding"

"Don't know, your dad gone to talk to her, where ever she is"

"Ok"

"So feel like joining me in some cake" Sam smile

"Sounds good" she saved what she got on her lap top then she stood up and walk out of the lab after he open the door.

They walk and talk till they got to the mess hall. They got a drink and piece of cake each. Then they sat down at one of the table where they talk some more while eating and drinking. Ten minutes later they both left and went there separate ways.

On Friday night Cassie didn't go to the per-wedding dinner, she stay at home thinking about the next day wedding. Sam notice that Cassie didn't show up and wondering what was going on, she knew that every time her and Cassie try to talk they were interrupted with one thing or another and Cassie didn't get a chance to finish what she was trying to say. She look around and spotted Jack talking to Jacob, so she walk over to him

"Dad, sir"

"Sam"

"Carter"

"Sir can I talk to you alone for a minute"

"Sure lets go out side… dad" he said smiling knowing that Pete was close by

Jack and Sam walk out side, Jacob got a fair idea what it was about, then he notice Pete was heading to the door to spy on the. He step fords and put his hand on the guy shoulder, which made him stop and turn around

"Leave them alone, they need to talk in private"

"Sam is my fiancee"

"I would like a word with you, follow me" they walk to a different part of the room. Jacob turn to the guy

"Have you honest with Sam"

"Meaning what?" Jacob could tell he was starting to get nerves

"Keeping secrets from her"

"No"

"So you not hiding any thing from Sam"

"No, I've told her every thing" Jacob lean ford while still looking in to his eyes, he could tell that Pete was getting really nerves

"Your lying, shall we try again"

"I don't know what your talking about, I have been telling Sam every thing" then Mark walk over to them

"Dad, Pete is every thing ok"

"Yes Mark" Pete Said

"Dad"

"No, it seams you friend hasn't told Sam every thing and he just lie to my face, Mark you know how I don't like liars" Jacob said looking at Mark

"I know… Pete did you lie to my dad?" Pete swallow

"He asked me if I have told Sam every thing… I have"

"Liar… I'm leaving… Cassie right about you detective, good night" then he walk away

"Pete what the hell going on here, I can't believe you lie to my father"

"Mark"

"No Pete, dad know if some one is lying or not, he knows"

"Sorry Mark"

"You better hope that the wedding is still on tomorrow" then he walk away leaving Pete alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story. Well here the next chapter, enjoy reading it and please leave a review, they will brighten up my day...free beer shower any one...Just joking :D Oh thanks you for the ones who left a review, they made my day.**

Chapter 4

When Jack and Sam walk out side, they walk over to where bench is and sat down and look at each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Cassie, I know since I told her about the engagement six months ago, she been trying to talk to me, tell me some thing but we keep getting interrupted"

"I know that been happening to me to and I've yelled at her few days ago when dad showed up"

"Same here, I know she doesn't like Pete and she doesn't want me to marry him, each time she was just about to tell me why we get interrupted"

"I know it happen to me also. All I do know it some thing to do with the down load we both went through"

"It a shame we don't remember what happen that weekend"

"Same here"

"I should give Cassie a call"

"You will be seeing her tomorrow"

"I don't know if she will show up, she said no to being my brides maid"

"That not like her… alien entry, we should get her check out just in case" Sam smile

"No, it some thing else… I think she wants us to be together"

"I know but she knows we can't"

"I know, I'll give her a call in the morning"

"Ok if she doesn't answer, call me and I'll drop by at her place"

"Thanks" then the door open, they turn to see Pete walking over to them

"Pete was one of the interruptions" sam said quietly. Jack turn to her

"Will you be ok"

"Yeah I will"

"Sam is every thing ok?"

"Pete the general and I wanted to talk in private with no interruption"

"Oh, is every thing ok?"

"No"

"Any thing I can do to help?"

"Yes go back in side, when Carter and I have finish talking we will return"

"But you two talk all the time at work"

"Pete" Sam stood up then Jack did

"This is a personal matter about some one"

"It Cassie isn't it"

"That is between General and me, now please go back in side"

"Ok… your father left couple of minutes ago"

"Thanks for telling me" Pete looked at them both then he turned around and walked back in side.

Jack turn to Sam to see her looking at him. "If you need to talk any time, night or day, you know where I am"

"I know, thank you"

"Come on lets get back in side" they walk back to the door

"Sam what flavour is the cake for tomorrow?"

"Vanilla" he stop at the door and look at her

"What no chocolate, I was hopping it was chocolate"

"Sorry but there is red and blue jello?" she said smiling He open the door

"Sweet" he let Sam walk in first then he follow behind

"But there will be chocolate for desert"

"Ah women after my own heart" he put his hand over his heart which made Sam giggle he lean ford

"No giggling colonel" he whispers. She stops and turns to him

"What would you do to me… sir?"

"Have that egg head who got the hots for you"

"Felger?"

"That him, have him join SG1 on two, three day mission" Sam eyes widen

"You wouldn't dear, remember the last time he was…"

"No what happen?"

"Computer virus… DHD" Jack through about it

"Oh… yeah. But I'm sure you can handle him" he said smiling at her

"Well if you do… sir… tecnobable" she said smiling

He cover his ears for few seconds "AHHH no… no tecnobable"

"All fair love and war" Jack groan

"Ok, ok you win" She smiles then turned around and walked over to the bar.

Mark watch Jack and Sam walking back in side, he could see Sam smiling. He watches what was happening between her and Jack. Daniel walked over and stood next to Mark, he look over to Jack and Sam, he smile at them, then he look at Mark.

"Sam looks happy," Daniel said. Mark turn to him after he saw Jack and Sam walk over to the bar

"I've never seen Sam so happy"

"Well Jack can do that to her"

"Yeah I can see that, I wounder what they were talking about"

"My guest Jack threaten her with some thing and she reply back and I say it to do with work"

"How do you know?"

"Mention two words… Sam and Tecnobable to Jack and watch his reaction"

"Why that?"

"Cause he under stand her some of the time and when she starts talking in tecnobable, he wave his arms in front of him and she stops or he cover his ears… they are always like that"

"Really?"

"Yes, when I first meet you sister she was talking in tecnobable and Jack, well he rolled his eyes and called out to her three times before she stop talking. Every since they got to know one another not just professional put personal also. They have always been there for each other, through thick and thin. It is a shame that they can't be together. They are like a married couple on and off the base. They tease and flirting most of the time but in the end they do get the job done"

"How well do they know each other?"

"Very well, when the anniversary of your mother death, every year Jack sends her yellow roses to cheer her up and at night he shows up at her place with pizza in hand"

"Why pizza?"

"They both love pizza… when it was the anniversary of Charlie death"

"Who he?"

"Jack son, there was a shooting accident"

"Oh god" Mark said in shock

"Charlie found Jack service gun and play with it… after his death, Jack went on suicide mission but he survive. When he return Sara his x- wife wanted a divorce… that happen ten years ago"

"How old was Charlie?"

"He would have been twenty one in three months" Mark nodded

"Sam was there for Jack when the day came every year. They talk about Charlie and your mother. They eat nothing but junk food and a lot of beer"

"How do you know this?"

"They show up to work with hang overs the next day… they were even there for me when I lost my wife"

"Sorry to hear that, how long ago?"

"Five years, she was… shot. We were married for four years"

"Children?"

Daniel shook his head "no"

"Was there any one else since your wife?"

"No" Mark nodded

"Daniel… do you think Sam doing the right thing in marrying Pete" Daniel look over to where Jack and Sam is then he look at Mark

"It is her choice, but… no, Pete is second choice"

"General O'Neill"

"Yes. Even your father likes Jack and gotten use to Jack putting his foot in his mouth… I remember when Sam told me what happen the day Jack meet you dad"

"I know, Sam told me"

"Well then, as you can see Sam is happy when Jack is around"

They look over to where Jack said some thing to Sam then he put his drink on the bar then turn around and walk towards the exit. They saw Sam looking around and saw them looking at her. Daniel raise his drink then took a sip, Sam did in return.

Then they notice Pete walk over to her and could see her face change. Pete said some thing to her and they could see she wasn't happy. When Jack left to go to the men's room Sam relax and look around, when she saw Daniel and Mark looking at her she raise her drink to them then took a sip. She saw Daniel did it in return. Then she saw Pete walk over to her

"Has the general left?"

"He will be back"

"What were you two talking about out side before?"

"That has nothing to do with you Pete, so back off" She said quietly in angry tone

"Hey, I'm just asking"

"Well back off" Then she saw Daniel and Mark walk over to them

"Is every thing ok?" Daniel asked

"It nothing for you to worry about Daniel, thanks for asking"

"Ok where Jack"

"He had to pee" Mark had a mouthful of beer, he spray it over Pete when he heard what Sam said

"Gee Sam where have you been picking things like that up from?" Sam smile trying not to laugh

"From Jack, he doesn't say he going to the men's room he say got to pee" Daniel said

"Gee he sounds like a kid," Pete said wiping the beer from his front jacket.

"No, Jack always been like that, aye Sam" Daniel said smiling

"Yep" Then she smile when Jack walk back in the room.

Mark and Daniel notice the change in Sam then turn to see Jack walking over to them.

"Mark, Daniel… Shannan what happen to you?"

"Mark spay mouth full of beer over him when he ask where you were" Daniel said Jack raised an eye brow

"Oh, I had to pee"

"That what Sam said when I had the mouth full of beer"

"AH, nice one Carter" he said smiling

"Well I don't think it funny" Pete said

"I do… sir when you are ready, you can take me home"

"Sure after all it is almost midnight and you need your beauty sleep Carter"

"And you don't sir" she said smiling

"Nope"

"Well then I'll just go and say good by to the others first"

"Ok, I'll wait in my truck, Daniel, Mark, Shannan, good night see you tomorrow afternoon" Then he turn and walk over to where his Jacket is and pick it up then he walk towards the exit.

Sam walked over to where the other guests are and said her good night to them before walking back over to where Mark, Daniel and Pete is. She gave them a hug before she said her good night to them, then she turn and walk towards the exit carrying her bag that she pick up on the way out. She walked over to Jack truck and got in, then they left to go to Sam house.

"Shannan look piss"

"I know, I time it for when Mark had a mouth full of beer," She said smiling

"Ah nice timing" they talk till Jack park his truck out side of her house.

He got out just as Sam got out and walked around till he was standing next to her

"Sir you don't have to walk me to the door"

"Why not, if I don't dad knows a lot of touchers"

"He's in bed"

"Nope, he is watching us from the window" Sam looked at the widow, she saw the curtain move, then she look at Jack. He put his elbow out and she put her arm through his elbow then they walk up to her front door where she unlock in and open it up.

"Thank you for bring me home sir"

"Your welcome Sam, see you tomorrow"

"Sure, night sir"

"Sam it Jack, ok for tomorrow… well today it Jack, ok"

"Ok… Jack" he smile

"Now go to bed and get some beauty sleep"

"You to Jack" she gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and step into the house

"Sweet dreams Sam"

"Sweet dreams Jack" then he turned around and walked back down to his truck. Sam watch him go then she close the door and lock it

"I know your there dad" she turn around to see him walk out of her office

"How did you know?"

"I sense your presents" she walk down to the kitchen with Jacob walking behind her

"Sam are you happy" she was at the fridge getting a bottle of water out.

"Yes"

"With whom Pete or Jack"

"Dad, what are you saying"

"Who do you love… truly love Sam, think about it" then he turn and walk down to his room and close the door behind him

Sam through about what he said as she walk down to her bedroom an she did her night routine before getting into bed. She though about what her father said as she drifted off to sleep saying one name "Jack"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story. I've been going through a lot of ups and downs and a lot of stress in the past few months. Here is the next chapter, enjoy reading it and please leave a review.**

Chapter 5

Later that morning Sam called Cassie and talk to her for few minutes before there was a knock on her front door, she her had to hang up. It was her sister in law and niece. They drop off their dresses and said hi to Jacob before leaving again. Sam was at the door way, she turn to her father

"Dad, can you call Jack please, let him know that I spoke to Cassie, but got interrupted"

"Sure"

"Thanks" she turned and walk out of the house closing the door behind her.

Jacob called Jack and passes the message on then they talk for few minutes till Jack cell phone rang so they hang up. Jack did call Cassie and spoke to her for couple of minutes till some on was knocking on her front door, so she had to hang up then answer the door.

Later that afternoon Cassie showed up to the church with bag in hand. She saw Sam and her bride's maid walk into the church, so she waited then walk in quietly and sat at the back of the church. Sam was wearing a different dress to what she was wearing when she married Jack.

Cassie waited till she heard "speech now or for ever hold you peace"

Every one was quiet rill they all heard "I do" they all look around

"Who said that, please explain why?" the minister asked Every one turn to see Cassie stood up and walk down the isle

"Cassie" Sam said

"I told you I was going to stop this wedding Sam, I know that I have tried talking to you but we have been interrupted number of times since you told me about the engagement"

"Why Cassie, I know you don't like Pete, but that is my choice"

"Why are you doing this?" Pete asked

"The reason why you dick head, sorry sir" she said looking at the minister

"It alright"

"Thank you" then she turn to Sam and pull a photo out of her bag

"Sam this is one reason" she showed her the photo that Daniel didn't destroy

"Where did you get this?" Sam said in shock when she look at the photo.

"Daniel, I ask him to not to destroy it. Sam, he is your life mate" she pointed at the photo

"Cassie, we can't" Sam look at Cassie.

"You have" Sam frond

"What are you saying" Cassie turned around and look at Jack she walk down to her and grab his arm

"Cassie" he said

"Trust me Jack" He got up and walk up the front she put Jack in front of Sam, pushing Pete out of the way.

"Cassie what are you doing" Sam ask. Then Cassie put Sam hand into Jack

"The reason is Sam… Jack you two are meant to be together, you are husband and wife"

"No we not" Jack said

"Yes you are, I was the witness and I got video recording of your wedding you are Mr and Mrs O'Neill" Cassie said smiling seeing the shock look on Jack and Sam faces.

"Your lying" Pete Said yelling at Cassie.

"Cassie stop this General and I aren't married?" Cassie rolled her eyes

"You are. Come with me and show you" she lifted her bag up then she walk down the isle

"Are you coming" she called. Sam turn to Pete

"Go and find out and I want to know what going on"

"Your not the only one" Sam pick up her train then she and Jack walk down the isle. The minister spoke to the guests while Jack and Sam followed Cassie into a private room.

"Ok Cassie, what the hell" Then they were beam out of the room. When they blink

"Is going on," Jack said. Then he looks around

"This is the oval office" Cassie said

"Yes it is" they turn around

"Mr president, you know what going on here?" Jack said

"Yes, Cassie care to show us"

"Yes sir" she walk over to the TV and she pulled out a DVD from her bag and put it in the DVD them step back, then she turn the TV on. Then they saw them selves on TV.

" _Jack Sam it recording" they heard Cassie voice_

" _Hi ah well about five hours ago Sam and I had out head suck again, well for me it is. Things started happening to the both of us. From what Daniel told us, from what he has translated that this down load is different from last time and it open up feelings. Well Sam and I talk about out feelings…"_

" _I told jack here that I love him and have been since I first meet him"_

" _I told Sam the same thing and I told her about dreams I have about her and waking up with..."_

" _Jack" Sam said as she interrupted him_

" _Sorry, any way since we don't know what going to happen to us and if Thor can't make it this time we wanted to do things that we won't regret and one thing I do want to do is this" he turn to Sam and cup her face and kiss her_

" _Way to go… ok you two brake it up" Then they pulled apart. Then Jack got down on one knee_

" _Samantha Carter I love you for a long time, I know we are running out of time… will you marry me" They saw Sam smile_

" _Yes I will marry you" then he stood up_

" _I haven't got a ring" Sam laugh then he kiss her_

" _It's about dam time," Cassie said then they broke apart_

" _Well Sam let go and get hitch, shall we"_

" _Sure, Cassie will you be out witness"_

" _Sure what about Daniel"_

" _No, we don't want him to get into trouble"_

" _Ok you guys got phone calls to make"_

" _I know" Jack said. Then the seen change._

 _It showed Jack in his dress blues talking to another man in dress blues. Then they heard the music started. Then the camera turn to the door to see Cassie walking out first she was wearing red iridescent taffeta ruched halter top with taffeta a-line skirt and she was carrying round bouquet of red and white roses since she was wearing white roses in her hair._

 _When she reach the front, the camera turn back to the door, when it open, Sam walk out. She was wearing Cream gown of plain silk with wide neckline and 1/2 sleeves with add the belted trained gathered over skirt and detachable cathedral train and the original matching colour Chantilly lace wedding veil on a satin headband._

 _She was also wearing pear necklace and earrings. Her bouquet was of ivory roses. When she walk the camera follow her every move and every now and then it to see the look on Jack face, he was smiling. Then back to Sam. When Sam stop in front of Jack, they both were smiling. Sam passes her bouquet to Cassie then turn and held onto Jack hands._

" _Jonathan, Samantha, I am happy to be here to marry you both, shall we begin"_

" _Yes" they both said_

" _I have got with me the words you both choice for to day, so Jonathan repeat what a say" Jack nodded_

" _I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her." minister said_

" _I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her." Jack said_

" _Samantha, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Minister said_

" _Samantha, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Jack said_

" _You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Samantha I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Minister said_

" _You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Samantha I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Jack said smiling_

 _Samantha same thing" she nodded_

" _I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him." minister said_

" _I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him." Sam said_

" _Jonathan, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Minister said_

" _Jonathan, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Sam said_

" _You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Jonathan I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Minister said_

" _You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Jonathan I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Sam said smiling_

" _Do you Jonathan take thee Samantha as you wife"_

" _I do"_

" _Do you Samantha take thee Jonathan as your husband"_

" _I do"_

" _Who got the rings?" Jack let go of Sam and so he could get the rings out of his pocket, then he pass one to her._

" _Repeat after me" he look at them both_

" _I Jonathan, take you Samantha, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Samantha always." Minister said_

" _I Jonathan, take you Samantha, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Samantha always." Jack said_

" _I choose you to be my partner, my wife, my lover, and my friend._ _Samantha I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Minister said_

" _I choose you to be my partner, my wife, my lover, and my friend._ _Samantha I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." "Jack said while slipping the ring on her finger_

" _Samantha Repeat after me" she nodded_

" _I Samantha, take you Jonathan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Jonathan always." Minister said_

" _I Samantha, take you Jonathan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Jonathan always." Sam said_

" _I choose you to be my partner, my husband, my lover, and my friend._ _Jonathan I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Minister said_

" _I choose you to be my partner, my husband, my lover, and my friend._ _Jonathan I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Sam said while slipping the ring on his finger._

" _With the powers invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"_

 _Jack lift the veil over Sam head, the he cups Sam face as they both kiss. The staff claps and cheers them on. When they broke apart, the minister got them to sign the papers then he shook both their hands._

" _Congratulation to you both" the minister said_

" _Thank you for doing this on short notice"_

" _It my please colonel, now here is your copy of marriage licence" he pass Jack a copy_

" _Thanks"_

" _I better go I got a meeting in an hour"_

" _Sure" then he walk away leaving them alone. Cassie walk up to the camera_

" _Congratulation jack Sam, It a shame that mum not here to see you two finally get married, if she was" tear fall down her check_

" _Jack she would threaten you if you hurt Sam, she could bring out her large needles" she then smile_

" _I wish you both years of happiness and it about dam time… is a shame that out family and friends can't be here today… if you both do survive with what come up in few days. I hope there will be a second wedding where Jacob can walk Sam down it isle and give you away and for family and friends to be here to watch you to get married… Again and for you two, to remember this day, love you guys… ok stop the recording" then it show Jack and sam in each other arms kissing before it stop._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, here the next chapter you all been waiting for :)**

 _Chapter 6_

Cassie turn the TV off and turn to them both, she pass Jack an envelope.

"What this"

"Open it" so he open it and pull sheet of paper out, it is they're wedding license, they look at it and pass it to Sam, then he pulled out photos.

They look through them; it was their wedding photos. They could see how happy they both are in them.

"Sam where did you get the wedding dress from"

"Why"

"Well you look beautiful in it" she smile

"It was my mothers wedding dress"

"Ah, why didn't you wear it today?"

"Pete saw it and said that I look better in white, so I got this dress"

"Well he is an idiot, the colour of the dress matches your hair, well almost and I think your mother would have been prod of you wearing it"

"I know"

"There more in the envelope" Cassie said Jack look in it and tip it up side down, two wedding ring fell into his hand.

"Read the inscription," she said. Jack picks up one of the rings and look in side of it

"Always 25/08/05" he said then he look at sam then to Cassie

"So that is what you were trying to tell us," he said

"Yes, sorry Sam, I had to stop the wedding"

"Come here" Cassie step into Sam arms and they both hug them Jack hug them both

"Cassie we forgive you, don't we Sam" when they pulled apart

"Yes Jack I do"

"I do to" they all smile

"Oh" Sam face fell

"Sam what wrong?"

"Court marshal" then they turn and look at the president and General Maynard who were both smiling

"You're not being court marshalled"

"What… thank you sirs" Jack said

"Jack the reason is Sam was transferred to area fifty one till the twenty ninth, she was working on Promethis for a month, remember uncle George accepted her one month transferred. She was only called back just for that one mission"

Sam looked at the marriage licence then to Cassie who was grinning and nodding her head

"You two are safe… for now"

"Meaning what?"

"SGC personal, Daniel Uncle Jacob, shall I go on"

"No, we get the picture, who else knows about sam and me?"

"Uncle George and Uncle Jacob, so you are safe for now" Jack turn to Sam

"What do you want to do Sam"

"Cancel the wedding but we will need a cover story"

"That already been taken care of" Cassie said they look at her

"What cover story"

"You two were in a accident where you both hit your head and didn't remember what had happen and you were in a coma for three months. Mark and his family brought the story. It happen the day after you both got married but didn't remember what happen"

"Well then we better get back"

"General, colonel good luck to you both"

"Thank you sir" Cassie pick her bags and things then she held on to both Jack and Sam arm then they were beam away. When they blink they were back in the same room.

"Shall we" Cassie, said

As she walk to the door and open it, then she turn and smile when she saw Jack slip Sam wedding ring on, then she did the Same. Then they both kiss

"Come on, let's get this over with"

"Yeah" then they turn and follow Cassie out of the room and they walk back in to the church.

They saw every one still talking. Jack and Sam walk up to the front of the church. Pete looked at Sam face and wondering what was going on. He saw her slip the engagement ring off, he knew it was over. When she stood in front of him he held out his hand and she put the ring in his hand

"What happen?" He asked. Sam look up at Pete, then to her brother he was standing behind him

"I just found out few minutes ago, that I'm Mrs Samantha Carter"

"No, your lying" he said cutting her off

"O'Neill" she said

"Sam is that why Cassie been trying to tell you in the last six months" Mark asked

"Yes, but we keep on getting interrupted"

"The accident"

"Yes and we aren't being court marshalled cause I was transferred to some place else but return to help with a project when the accident happen"

"I under Stand" Mark step ford and gave his sister a hug.

"Sorry Pete, I'll pay back every thing" Pete nodded

"I should of known, it my fault, I hope you and General will be happy" Mark pulled back and turn to Pete

"I'll call you in few days" Peter said to Mark

Then Pete turn and walk down the isle leaving every one they're in shock. Jacob stood up and walked up to Sam and pulled her into a hug while looking at Jack and Mark.

"What happens now?"

"Don't know, it up to Sam" Sam pulled away and turn to all their family and friends. Pete side left just after Pete left. Then she turn to Jack then to the minister

"I know it should have been Pete and my wedding but… would you re marry Jack and me since all our family and friends are here"The minster smile

"Sure, how much time do you need?"

"Ten minutes"

"Sure"

"Thank you" Then she turn to Jack

"Stay here, I'll be right back" She picks up her train then quickly walked down the isle

"What going?" Daniel asked

"Sam and I are getting married again" Jack said smiling which shock every one Daniel stood up and walk over to him when they all heard

"Cassie your with me, Dad call the catteries see if they got a chocolate wedding cake, Jack hates vanilla" Sam called out just as she and Cassie walk out the door.

"Well I better go and make that phone call" then he walked down the isle to the back of the church.

"Jack when did you and Sam get married?" Daniel asked

"Day we had the accident"

"Accident?" he frond

"Yes the twenty fifth, the day Sam return to help us for the one day"

"August accident"

"Yes"

"Ah I didn't relies it was that date, I forgot"

"Just like my birthday" he said smiling

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"I just got one thing to say… it about time" Jack smile

"Thanks" then they both hug.

"So who going to be your best man?"

"You can" then he turn to Mark

"Sorry about all of this"

"I was expecting it"

"Oh" Jack raised an eyebrow

"I could tell from last night, that sam is more happy with you than with Pete"

"Oh, ok… I think" Mark smile

"Just do one thing for me Jack… keep Sam happy"

"I will" then he turn and walk down to where George is

"George, I know this is short notice but can you take care of the base for the next two weeks" George smile

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to take my beautiful wife away for a honey moon. belated honeymoon" Jack said grinning

"Where?"George asked

"Minnesota, it about time she see my home away from home" George stood up and shook Jack hand

"Sure thing, only on one condition"

"What that?"

"Leave your fishing gear at home" Jack laugh

"Fishing will be the last thing on my mind, after all I got eight years of catching up to do" he gave George a wink while the others chuckle around them.

"Eight years is along time"

"Don't I know it"

Then Jack look around to see some of the guys from the SGC text or calling others from the SGC about the latest news. He shook his head at them

"Every one will know by now about what has happen today"

"True, good luck son"

"Thanks, I better get up front, Sam and Cassie will be back soon" Then he walked back up to the front of the church and waited. He took his ring off and passes it to Daniel

"Don't lost it"

"I won't" Then the music started.

When Sam and Cassie were back in the room "Cassie I need"

"I know" she hang onto Sam arm then they were beam up on Promethis which shock the crew

"Plan 'b'" Cassie said

"Do it" colonel, said. Then they were beams into Sam bedroom.

Cassie helps sam to get change in to her mother dress. When done, they beam back up onto Promethis. Cassie step a side then gave a nod. Then she was beam down to her bedroom where she quickly got change then she was beam back up onto the ship.

"Colonel Carter good luck and congratulations"

"Thank you" Then she and Cassie were beam down again.

"Sam I keep this knowing that one day you will need them"

"Thank you Cassie" Cassie pass Sam her bouquet of artificial roses then they walk out of the room into the main foliar

Cassie stuck her head through the door and gave the organist the nod then step back and waited. Then the music started.

"Cassie" She turned to see Sam taking off her wedding ring and pass it to Cassie

"Shall we get you married again Sam"

"Yes, let's do it"

Then Cassie walked through the door and walk down the isle. She was smiling like every one else was. Once she was up the front she pass the minister a note, he open it up and read it. Then he gave Cassie a nod knowing it is Jack and Sam wedding vows. Then the music change and every one stood up and turns to see Hailey quickly ran over to the door and open it just as Sam open the door.

While Cassie was walking down the isle Jacob walk in side and over to Sam

"I hope I'm not to late" Sam turn and smile

"No dad, your not late"

"Sam you look beautiful"

"Thanks dad"

"Good news I call the carters, they doing chocolate cake as we speak, and it what you and Jack wanted on it"

"Which is what?"

"Eight tier square cake with white roses on the edging and on top where the bride and groom is"

"Plan and simple"

"Yes"

"Thanks dad"

"Your welcome" then the music change

"Shall we?" he said holding out his arm, Sam put her arm through his

"Yes" then they step ford and Jacob pushes the dor open when it opens by it self then they saw who holding the open

"Thank lieutenant" Sam said. Then they walk down the isle smiling.

When they reach the front Jacob gave Sam a kiss then he put her hand into Jack hand "Take good care of her son"

"I will dad" Jack said smiling then Jacob walk over and sat down next to his son.

"Jonathan, Samantha, I am happy to be here to marry you both, shall we begin"

"Yes" they both said

"Who gives this lovely bride away" minister asked

"I do" Jacob said

"Please be seated" every one sat down.

"Before we start, is there any just cause why these two shouldn't be together, speck know or forever hold your piece" he look around when they heard noises coming from the foliar.

Every one turned to see Jennifer stood up and walk downs the back of the church and open the door

"Gee you guys make enough noise to waken the dead, your just in time, you all better get your buts in side and be quiets or I'm sure General O'Neill will think up some sort of punishment for you lot" she said and every one heard. Then she opens the door wider and men and women were walking

"Sorry sir, Carter"

"Just hurry up and sit down, will ya"

"Yes sir" they all said. They all quickly sat down. Jennifer was just about to close the door when she step out into the foliar then step back quickly and turn around with a shock look on her face


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story. there a lot happening, one is the mother board in my computer pack up. So i'm using my husband second computer for a while. It took him three days to up load windows, virus protectors, every thing. Plus i've been suffering from migrains again. Which makes me i'll for few days. Plus with the earth quakes we been having here in New Zealand this past week can be sceary. Here the next chapter you all been waiting for, so feed back yes please.**

Chapter 7

"Hailey what is it"

She step a side when the president, first lady, General Maynard and the ambassadors from the five counties walk in which shock every on

"Sorry if we are late"

"Just in time Mr President" Jack said smiling

Once every one was seated the ceremony began again

"I have got with me the words you both choice for today, so Jonathan repeat what a say" Jack nodded

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her." minister said

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her." Jack said

"Samantha, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Minister said

"Samantha, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Jack said

"You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Samantha I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Minister said

"You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Samantha I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Jack said smiling

Samantha same thing" she nodded

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him." minister said

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a wman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him." Sam said

"Jonathan, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Minister said

"Jonathan, when I first met you in the briefing room, I realised how much we could share together." Sam said

"You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Jonathan I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Minister said

"You have renewed my life from that day ford. Today I join that life with yours. Jonathan I believe in you and I will be there for you always." Sam said smiling

"Do you Jonathan take thee Samantha as you wife"

"I do"

"Do you Samantha take thee Jonathan as your husband"

"I do"

"Who got the rings?" Cassie passes Jack Sam ring while Daniel pass Sam Jack rings.

"Repeat after me" he look at them both

"I Jonathan, take you Samantha, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Samantha always." Minister said

"I Jonathan, take you Samantha, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Samantha always." Jack said while looking into her eyes

"I choose you to be my partner, my wife, my lover, and my friend

Samantha I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Minister said

"I choose you to be my partner, my wife, my lover, and my friend. Samantha I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Jack said while slipping the ring on her finger

"Samantha Repeat after me" she nodded

"I Samantha, take you Jonathan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Jonathan always." Minister said

"I Samantha, take you Jonathan, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Jonathan always." Sam said while looking into his eyes

"I choose you to be my partner, my husband, my lover, and my friend. Jonathan I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Minister said

"I choose you to be my partner, my husband, my lover, and my friend. Jonathan I give you this ring, wear it as token of my love as long as we both shall live." Sam said while slipping the ring on his finger.

"With the powers invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride again" Jack cups Sam face and they both kiss as they wrap their arms around each other and he drip her in front of every one. They all clap and cheered them both on. When they straiten up they broke the kiss.

"May introduce to you Mr and Mrs Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill" they all clap once again.

Cassie passes Sam her bouquet then they walk down the isle first, then Cassie and Daniel did. Then Mark family did then every one else. When they were in the foliar, Cassie picks up Sam train and vail, then she pass them to Sam and step a side so every one could congratulated them.

Then they all walk out side to see the waiting limo for them so they got in with Daniel and Cassie then they left to go and get their wedding photos done. The others follow in their cars. Teal'c drive Jack truck since he showed up with Daniel. After the photos were taken, they went to the hotel where the wedding reception was being held.

They all enjoy them selves. Jack and Sam found out from George that the president and the others who were beam down from Washington beam back after they spoke to Jack and Sam. They under stood. When it came to cutting the cake, the cake was on a trolley, one of the kitchen staff push the trolley out. Then step back so that Jack and Sam could cut the cake and wedding photos taken of the cake and of Jack and Sam cutting it and feeding each other with it.

After that was done every one was enjoying them selves while Jack and Sam slip out of the room and left the hotel. They got into Jack truck then they blink

"What the hell" he said

"Where are we?" Sam asked jack turn his head lights on

"Sweet" Sam turn to him

"Jack" he turn the lights off since there was a full moon out, then he got out, then Sam did.

He walked around to her and held onto her hand "come on"

They walk to the cabin and Jack unlock the door and open it then he turn to Sam with a smile on his face. He then scoop her up in his arms

"Jack what going on" he walk into the cabin and kick the door shut, then he put her down.

He turn around and turn the lights on then he turn back to Sam and wrap his arms around her, then gave her a kiss

"Welcome home Mrs O'Neill"

"Your cabin"

"Yep, my best guest is that Promethis beam us here soon as we were in the truck"

"Jack what about clothes, food"

"We don't need clothes Mrs O'Neill" then he started kissing her neck while smiling

"Jack where the bedroom" he pulled back and held onto her hand then they walk down to the master bedroom.

When he open the door and turn the light on, they were shock to see the bed was made bottle of champagne in bucket full of ice, two flute glasses and bowl of strawberries

"Wow some one has been busy," Sam said

"Yeah" they walk into the room and look around. Jack pulled Sam towards him and gave her a kiss

"Need any help taking this dress off"

"Yes I do" she turned around and he saw the zip so he pulled it down then Sam turn around and step back.

She took the dress off and put it over a chair then she kicks the shoes off. Jack eyes widen

"Beautiful" Sam was standing in front of him naked.

"Some one is wearing to many clothes" she step ford and gave him a kiss the she started removing his dress blues jacket. Few minutes later they both were lying on the over turn bed.

"How are you feeling?" jack ask

"I'm ok, you?"

"I'm good, so shall we make this night to remember" Sam laugh

"We haven't started yet"

"Well then, we should do some thing about it then" he lean ford and gave her a passionate kiss, then they slowly make love while exsporing each other bodies.

Afterward they drank the champagne and ate the strawberries. When finish they made love once again, then they pull the covers over them both and close their eyes and fell in to peaceful sleep.

Later that morning when Jack woke up he heard noises coming from the living room, she he manage to untangle himself from Sam and got out of bed. Then he put his boxes on and quietly walk over to where picture is hanging on the wall, he took it off and put it on the dresser then he push the board in then it pop open.

He got his nine-mil gun out, and then he closes it again. Then he walked to the door and turn off the bedroom light since it has been going all night. He opens the door and walk out quietly into the living room. He looked around while listening to any noises then he look around and walk into the kitchen then stop.

On the bench was bags and a box, he check the bags out and smile. There was food in them. Then he open the box, in since was both his and Sam favourite donuts. He then open the fridge door to see bottles of beer, diet coke, milk, water, orange juice, meat, vegetables and other things in there.

He grab two bottles of water and orange juice, then he close the door then turn around and pick up the box of donuts then he walk back down to their bedroom. When he walk in she stop when he notice Sam wedding dress, shoes and his dress blues were gone and there was their duffle bags on the floor.

He walk over and put the drinks and box on the bed, then he put his gun back in it hiding spot then he walk out and went to the toilet to relieve him self. Then he walked into the bathroom to see his and Sam bathroom toilettes, towels, hand towels, bath maths, and every thing in there.

He washes his hands and dries them then he return back to tier room. He remove his boxes and craw back into bed lying on his side looking at Sam as she sleep. He looked down at her left hand to see the white gold band on her finger. He put his hand on hers then pick it up and kiss both ring and hand at the same time, then he look at them till he turn to see blue eyes looking at him

"Morning" she said

"Good morning Sam, how are you feeling" then he gave her a kiss

"Good, what are you thinking about?"

"Getting you an engagement ring to go with this" he show her, her left hand

"Jack this is all I need"

"Sam I want to, please" he gave her the puppy look, which makes her smile

"If it will make you happy?" he smile

"Yes it will"

"Ok"

"Sweet" then he gave her a passionate kiss, when they broke apart

"I need to pee" Jack laugh

"What"

"I'm rubbing on you"

"Oh there other type of rubbing I can think of"

She gave him a quick kiss before rolling over and getting out of bed then she stop when she saw the duffle bags, then she turn and look at Jack

"They were here when I return from the kitchen, noises from the kitchen woke me up"

"Who was it?"

"My best guest it was Daniel, Cassie and some others"

"Oh… where the"

"Turn right the door is open, so it the bathroom"

"Thanks" she walked out of the room not worrying about putting any thing on.

When she found the toilet, she relieves her self then she saw the bathroom next door. She walked in and washes her hands when she saw what was there. When finish, she walked back into the bedroom and back into bed.

Jack was sitting up and leaning against the headboard waiting for her. When she did join him. He passes her bottle of orange juice

"Thanks, what in the box" he picks up the box and move it so she could see when he opens it up.

"That must be from Teal'c"

"That my best guest" Sam pick one up and bit into it

"Mmm this is fresh" Jack watch her then he pick one up and bit into it

"Mmm your right"

"So what else is in the kitchen?"

"Food, drinks, their about four days worth"

"Really"

"Yep, so on Wednesday we could go into town and do some shopping"

"Sounds good to me… what are we going to do about our homes?"

"We could sell them and buy a new one together?"

"Sounds good idea to me"

They talk while eating their donuts and drinking their orange juice. When finish, Jack lean over and kiss Sam then they both lay down where they kiss again, than made passionate love. Then afterward they drink some of their drink before they fell asleep in each other arms for an hour.

When they woke up they made love again then they got up and shower together, then they got dress. Jack showed Sam the rest of the cabin, which she loves the place. They even went for long walks when it wasn't raining.

On Wednesday morning Sam walk into the kitchen and open the fridge door and smile, in side it was full of food and drinks. So she grab two bottles of orange juice and water, then she close the door and turn around to see a bright light. When it was gone there was a box of donuts on the bench

"Now I know how you guys get here" she picks up the box and walk down to the bedroom to see Jack waiting for her

"It seams they don't want us to leave here" she showed Jack the bottles and box

"Sounds like it, come back to bed" Sam join him in bed where that ate their breakfast and then made love once again.

When their honeymoon was almost over, they decided to leave on Saturday morning to head back home. When they did leave, they stop off at a dinner for breakfast and then got some gas before carrying on home. When they got to the out side of Colorado Springs, Sam cell phone peep. So she pulled it out of her bag

"It's a text" then she pushes couple of button.

"It from Cassie"

"What did the text say?"

"Go to 145 Saratoga Drive"

"Where that?"

"Don't know"

"Can you put it in" he pointed to the dashboard where the GPS is.

Sam picks the GPS and opens it, then she put in the address then click enter. Once done, she turn the volume up so Jack could hear it, then put it back.

"I wounder why she wants us to go there for?" Sam asked

"Who knows with her"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I'm still trying to find a beta reader. Any mistakes are my own, This is the last chapter. Feed back yes please**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Twenty minutes later Jack drive down a driveway and stop next to Cassie Car, then they both got out and look around**

" **Nice place" Sam said "Yeah" then the door open that made them turn to see Cassie walking out side with a big grin on her face.**

" **Jack, Sam welcome back" she gave them both a hug**

" **How was your honeymoon?" she said grinning**

" **It was great, what going on here?"**

" **Come on in side and I'll tell ya"**

 **They walk up to the front door and walk in side; they follow Cassie into the living room and stop**

" **This is my furniture" Jack said**

" **Cassie what going on" Cassie turn around still smiling**

" **Welcome home" she open her arms wide then put them down**

" **What?" they both said at the same time"**

" **Yep this is your home"**

" **I suppose there is a story behind this?" Jack said**

" **Yep, I talk to uncle George and uncle Jacob about what we should get you two, they said to leave it to me, so I through of a house, and spoke to every one there, they agree so with the president help. I search for the right house and found this place. Made some phone calls and with in two days this place is uncle Jacob till your return, all you have to do is sign the ownership papers and this place is yours."**

" **Who paid for this place?" Sam asked**

" **The president but the second story is an add on, you can thank the SGC personal for that one, they all put money together and all the losing bets that was made over the years together and they built the second story. It pass inspection yesterday and every thing was moved in here last night, so here is the keys to your house, oh sign these"**

 **Cassie picks a pen and file which was on the coffee table and pass it to Jack. He opens it and look at it, then he signs the papers, and then he passes them to Sam to sign. Once done, she pass them back to Cassie, whom them pass, keys to them**

" **Well congratulation you two, have a look around"**

" **Thanks Cassie" Sam said**

 **Cassie watch them walk around the house, while they were walking around, Cassie sent a text to Teal'c. Jack and Sam look around the first story of the house, checking each room out, They notice there was five bedrooms with three bathrooms on suites.**

 **Then they walk up stairs to the second story, where they check out the nine bedrooms and five bathrooms.**

 **When they walk into the master bedroom, they saw new king size bedroom suit. The bed was already made. When they saw that all their clothes and other items in the room and closet, they were happy**

" **Wow, they sure did a fantastic job on the house"**

" **I know, this is going to take a while to get use to"**

" **I know and it only ten minutes from the base"**

" **Yeah"**

 **They look around for another few minutes before walking back down stairs, where they walk out side the back door to see a big back yard, there was a built in barbecue area and picnic table. They look around then walk back in side and went looking for Cassie.**

 **They couldn't find her but they did find grocery bags on the breakfast bar and two plastic bags next to them. They went to see what it was and smile when they smell Chinese food and bottles of beer. Sam went to the front door and look through the window to see Cassie car was gone, so she turn around and walk back into the kitchen**

" **Cassie gone"**

" **She sure time it well"**

" **Yeah, lets get these food away then we can eat dinner"**

" **Sounds good to me"**

 **They put every thing away then they sat down at the breakfast bar sharing their dinner, drinking the beer while talking. After dinner Sam clean up while Jack went and put his truck into the garage then he got their bags out and walk in side and lock the doors, then he walk up stairs and into their bedroom. He stops in the doorway and smile when he saw Sam naked on top over the over turn bed**

" **Like what you see General"**

" **Oh yeah" he drop the bag from where he was standing then he walk over to their bed look up and sown Sam naked body**

 **"Oh yeah"**

" **Some one is wearing to many clothes"**

 **Sam watches as Jack strips his clothes off till he was naked, then he climbs on the bed and on top of Sam. He bend down while still looking into her eyes then they both kiss and made passionate love three times that night before Sam turn the lights off then snuggled up to Jack side and fell into peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.**

 **The next day they sorted out their furniture and did some shopping. That night they went out for dinner then return home and went to bed since they return back to work the next morning.**

 **When they did return back to work it was 'General' and 'colonel' while on the base and when they not at work it was Jack and Sam.**

 **They thank all the personal for they're wedding presents, which the personal were please that they love it. They even spoke to Cassie and thank her for what she did, she was happy that they have finally got together and they are more happy now than they were a month ago. She have heard from some of the others from the base on how both Jack and Sam show up to work smiling, and the scientist note every morning that Sam walks into the lab smiling and humming**

 **Two weeks later Jack left the base an hour early than normal since it was quiet and SG1 was off world checking out ruins that the UAV has spotted. They were away for an over night mission. When they return the next day Jack was waiting for them at the bottom on the ramp.**

" **Well any thing interesting?"**

" **I think so Jack, I need to do some translations"**

" **Ok, we will debrief tomorrow morning, so go and have your post ops and showers" then they walk out of the gate room together then they went their separate ways.**

 **That night when Sam arrived home, Jack was waiting for her since she was called to the control room when one of the computers crashes. When she walked in the door Jack was there to great her with a hug and kiss**

" **How did it go?"**

" **All fix, so what for dinner?"**

" **Pizza, it will be here soon"**

" **Ok sounds good to me" they walk into the living room and sat down next to each other.**

" **Sam I got some thing for you" she turned and looked at him**

" **What" he stood up and walked out of the room, which confuses Sam, then he, return and sat down again. He opens the fist box**

" **Jack you shouldn't have"**

" **You like?"**

" **Yes"**

" **Good" he pulled out the ring and slip I onto her finger.**

 **When Sam look at it, it was 1ct round diamond with .25ct blue sapphire on each side of the diamond. Then .25ct diamond on the end set in 18ct white gold. Then Jack open the second box, it was the eternity ring like the engagement ring but the middle diamond was the same carrot as the others. He slips it onto her finger next to the engagement ring.**

" **Well are you happy now?" he asked,**

" **Yes Jack, I'm happy, thank you" she gave him a passionate kiss just as they heard a car pulled up.**

" **Dinner is here, I'll be right back and after dinner, bed for the both of us"**

 **He flicks his eyebrows at her as he got up and walked to the door and opens it just as the teenager walk towards the door. Jack pulled out the money and pass it to the guy just as he pass the pizzas to Jack, then Jack thank him then step back and close the door and lock it.**

 **When jack walk into the living room to see Sam wasn't in there, the he heard her call out**

" **Jack are you coming to bed"**

 **Jack smiles then remembers what he said before, so he walked to the stairs, on the way he turn the lights off. When he stop at the bottom of the stairs he look up to see Sam standing there with bottles of beer and water in hand**

" **Coming"**

" **Yes" he walked up the stairs till he was standing in front of her.**

" **Shall we"**

" **Yep" then Sam turn off the stair way lights then they walk down to the bedroom since the light is on in there.**

 **When they walk into their bedroom they put the drinks and pizza down on the bed and bed side cabinets then they both took their clothes off and got into bed where Jack turn the TV on to see the Simpson's just started.**

 **So they ate the pizza and drink the beer and water while watching the program. When finish, Jack turn the TV off while Sam put the empty box on the floor then she turn off the lights and rolled over and snuggled up to Jack side. They talk and made passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms with smiles on their faces.**

 **On Saturday morning Jack and Sam got the weekend off, they don't know what was going on since there been a lot of whispers going on all week and colonel reynolds said he would look after the base for the weekend, which Jack didn't mind. After they made love that morning in bed, Sam was snuggled up to Jack side.**

" **Mmm what a great way to get morning exercises" sam said,**

" **Yeah, it sure is, so hungry"**

" **Yes I am" then they heard the doorbell ring.**

" **I'll get it" Jack said as he got out of bed and put on pair of boxes then he walk out of the room as he put a tee shirt on at the same time.**

 **While Jack went to answer the door, Sam got up and went to relieve her self and wash her hands. When she return, she got back into bed and waited. When Jack return he was carrying two bags, newspaper, an envelope and to coffees.**

" **Jack"**

" **From Cassie"**

" **Ah" he pass them to Sam then he walk into the bath room so he could relieve him self then he walk back into the bedroom to see Sam reading the note.**

" **Any idea what Cassie is up to?" Jack asked**

" **No idea" he strips off and got back into bed. Sam pass him his coffee which he took a mouth full while Sam open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper and read it then her eyes widen then she look at Jack**

" **Sam what is it"**

" **Today is our wedding anniversary"**

" **Today?"**

" **Yes" she showed Jack their marriage licence**

" **Well I be, now we know what going on, with SG1 got the weekend off and Reynolds said he could take care of things this weekend"**

" **It must of been Cassie idea"**

" **Sounds like it"**

 **He folded the licence up and put it on the nightstand, then he turn to see Sam pulling their breakfast out of the burger king bags. They both ate and talk at the same time. When finish, and the rubbish was put back into the bags, Sam pick up the paper and read it while Jack took care of the rubbish. When he return he carry two bottles of water with him. He passes one to Sam before he got back into bed.**

" **Any thing interesting"**

" **Yes, Cassie is in a lot of trouble"**

" **Why?" She showed him the page and what was in it. It showed them on their wedding day at craft wood inn. Under neath it, it said.**

' _ **Brigade General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter celebrate their first wedding anniversary '25/08/06' wish them both all the best for the future from family and friends'**_

" **Sam you look beautiful in your wedding dress"**

" **I know" she lean over and gave him a kiss just as the phone rings, which made him groan. Sam leans over and picks u the cordless phone**

" **Carter"**

" **Colonel Carter this is Dr Lam"**

" **Yes is every thing ok"**

" **Yes, I call I got your blood results back from when you return back from off world"**

" **Is there some thing wrong with me" she turn to Jack who look at her**

" **No, every thing is fine but, I'm banning you from gate travel for a while"**

" **Why"**

" **Congratulation colonel your pregnant" Sam eyes widen**

" **Holly Hannah" the doctor laughs**

" **Congratulation, you're about six weeks long, I'll leave you to tell your husband the good news"**

" **Ah sure, thanks for telling me" then they both hung up**

" **Sam what wrong"**

" **I'm pregnant"**

" **Pregnant?" Sam nodded**

" **Yes pregnant, we going to have a baby" Jack wrap his arms around Sam and gave her a kiss**

" **Sam I'm proud of you"**

" **Thanks Jack"**

" **Well you shall be rewarded" he gave her a kiss then they spend the rest of the day in bed making passionate love and talking about the baby.**

 **Eight months later every one read in the paper** _ **'Major General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and colonel Samantha Carter are please announce the safe late arrival of their first child Grace Dorothy O'Neill born '16/04/07 Both mother and baby doing well'**_

 **The End**


	9. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Samantha Carter Who** _ **.**_

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
